The Runaway A Zutara Fan Fic
by zutara4alwayz
Summary: This was written before the start of the third season. Katara finds herself trapped in a cave with her worst enemy, Zuko. Feelings erupt as the story continues.


Book 3: Fire

Chapter ??: The Runaway

**_(The episode opens with a view of Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, Momo and Appa sleeping in the clearing of a forest. We zoom in on a sleeping Momo. All the sudden, a strange noise is heard. Momo perks up. The noise is heard again. He realizes that it is coming from Sokka. Momo jumps over and sits on top of Sokka's stomach. He gently knocks on Sokka's stomach attempting to quiet the noise, but it is no use. Momo knocks harder and harder until Sokka wakes up. He screams and Momo runs away in fear. This wakes the whole gang except the Earth king and Aang.) _**

SOKKA: Momo! What is with you and jumping on people!?

KATARA: Man, we woke up late. What's all the screaming about?

SOKKA: Momo was tapping my stomach, Which by the way is a very sensitive stomach. ( Thanks a lot Momo!

TOPH: Maybe he was just really annoyed with you talking in your sleep!

SOKKA: I do not talk in my sleep… well not always. I was having an awesome dream.

TOPH: Lemme guess… was it about food?

SOKKA: Nope

TOPH (Surprised): How about… bashing fire nation heads?

SOKKA: Uh-Uh

KATARA: Was it about _Suki?? _

SOKKA: _Maybe…_ I mean… no… I mean… YOU'RE SO INFURIATING! Why can't you mind your own business … like the Earth king? See? He is perfectly capable of living a happy life without being…you know…like you are!

AANG: What was that?

SOKKA: That would be my stomach…

AANG: Geese! It sounded like we were under attack!

KATARA: Bad news gang… it looks like were out of food. Maybe later I could

EARTH KING: NO FOOD? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?? CAN'T YOU GUYS KEEP TRACK OF THE AMOUNT OF FOOD YOU'RE EATING EVERY TIME YOU GET A WITTLE BIT HUNGWY?! OH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIE AREN'T WE? OH I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS. **_(There is a long pause. All stare at him.)_** Sorry… 

KATARA: On second thought, maybe I should go now. **_(She gets up and takes her water pouch. Aang gets up too and follows her. He looks up at the sky which is full of storm clouds. He has a nervous look on his face.)_**

AANG: Katara, maybe you shouldn't go –

KATARA: Aang, I'll be fine. There has to be a market somewhere. Remember that village we passed? _**(Aang points to the sky. Katara shrugs.**)_ I'll bring an umbrella. **_(Shot of Momo playing with the umbrella using as a parasol. He looks innocently at the camera. Katara laughs nervously at Aang.)_** Fine, I won't be bringing an umbrella, but I'll be alright Aang, trust me. **(_She smiles. Aang blushes sheepishly.)_**

AANG: Okay **_(He gives a nervous smile. He watches as Katara walks of down the path. He takes one last look at the sky and turns to the camp. Thunder cracks in the background)_**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**_(We see Azula's carriage being driven down a rocky path. We enter the carriage and see Azula sitting on a big chair. Her legs are crossed and she looks tense, but she is sleeping. We enter her dream. Her dream is more like a flashback to her childhood. Azula and her father are in their study. Ozai is sitting in his chair and Azula is circling him)_**

YOUNG AZULA: Why can't I be the next Fire Lord?

OZAI: Azula, you know that the right of the Fire Lord always goes to the oldest son! You are neither my son nor the oldest. **_(Azula moves in closer to him and continues in her circle.)_**

YOUNG AZULA: Well, you are not the oldest son.

OZAI: That was a different matter. What is done is done. You should not worry about the past. And you should not question authority. **_(Azula moves in closer to him and continues in her circle. Her voice has a hint of professionalism in it)_ **

YOUNG AZULA: But father, would you want a fool like Zuko sitting on that throne, your throne? You know what a fool he is.

OZAI: Azula… _(**Azula moves in closer to him and continues in her circle.)**_

YOUNG AZULA: I mean, he can hardly bend and he's been doing nothing but moping and crying since mom left. It's almost like he doesn't care about his honor… But I care about my honor.

OZAI: Azula… **_(Azula moves in closer to him and continues in her circle. By now she is whispering into his ear.)_**

YOUNG AZULA: I mean, hypothetically, what would I… I mean someone have to do to get him out of my… I mean their way to the throne?

OZAI: YOU WOULD HAVE TO KILL HIM! **_(A long pause. Ozai is breathing heavily. He looks nervous. Azula gives a satisfied smile and turns toward the door.)_**

YOUNG AZULA: You'll warm up to the idea… **(_She exits. As she closes the door, Azula wakes up from her dream_** **_The carriage stops. Azula frowns, she steps out on to the ground.)_**

AZULA: Why are we stopping? I told you only to stop if you find any evidence of my brother's whereabouts. I don't see anything!

GUARD: Princess! One of our own has fallen. **_(He motions to a soldier who has fainted in the middle of the road. The two surround him. Azula is frowning even more.)_** It was hunger. We must stop, for the safety of the caravan -

AZULA: I believe that there is only one here who decides what is best for the safety of the caravan. Let me give you a hint: It is not you. **_(She puts her foot on the unconscious man's stomach and looks up at the guard.)_** Hmm poor man, but it is quite selfish of him to fall like that and think everyone is going to stop what their doing to help him. It's almost as if he thinks he's better than me. Is that so unlike you? You know your place, right? **_The guard looks down embarrassed. Azula carelessly steps over the body and back to the door to her carriage.)_ **One more wasted stop and you will regret it. Let's keep moving. I've got a runaway to find. 

**(SCENE CHANGE, _Katara is walking on a path through the forest when she hears thunder she looks up and the sky is almost black. She gasps. Suddenly, huge rain drops begin to poor down on her. She frowns as she is getting more and more soaked. As the rain falls harder and harder, Katara turns to see a dark cave which appears to be empty. She runs to the cave for shelter. She backs into the cave with her face watching the terrible storm and her back facing us in the camera. )_**

VOICE: Hello?

**_(Katara is startled by the voice, but recognizes it. She turns to see the faint silhouette of a man in the darkness of the back of the cave. She backs up in fear)_**

KATARA: Zuko!_ **(She clutches her pouch full of water.)**_ I can't believe this! Are you following us? What are you trying to gain? **(She opens her pouch full of water)**

ZUKO: It can't be—

KATARA: Look! I don't know what your problem is but I just can't take it anymore! I am tired of running. (**_Zuko moans)_ **Oh don't you try and make me feel sorry for you! Back there in Ba Sing Se **(she hesitates** I thought…** _(She bends her water and is about to strike with a water whip)_** I can't believe I actually trusted such a— **_(She raises her arm)_**

ZUKO: Katara! **_(Katara slightly eases her angry expression, but remains in her stance.)_**

KATARA: Hah! You know my name? _**(Zuko rises and reveals himself from the darkness of the shadows. He is gravely wounded, with a gash running across his chest. It is bleeding through his torn shirt and he is loosing blood fast. Katara drops her water whip and gasps.)**Oh no. **A flash of lightning cracks from the storm outside. Zuko falls to the cave floor, unconscious. Katara takes one last nervous look at the storm and rushes to his side.)**_

**Time has passed by. We see the opening of the cave. Lightening flashes once more. We see Katara kneeling by Zuko's side. A small fire is lit in the center of the cave)**

ZUKO (shakily): What…What happened?

KATARA: I don't know. You passed outWho did this to you? **_(Zuko scans the cave and sees his bloody shirt on the cave floor. He realizes he is topless and pulls the blanket up to his chin. Katara pretends not to notice.)_ **

ZUKO: I don't remember. I was running…and running… and— **_(Katara gets up and collects rain water from the opening of the cave. She holds it in her hands as it begins to glow with her healing abilities. She turns to Zuko and begins to approach him. Zuko's eyes widen. He tries to back away)_**What are you doing with that…? **_(Katara kneels by him)_**

KATARA: Ahem… **_(Zuko knows she wants him to reveal his chest and slowly drops the blanket. Katara appears to have no emotion whatsoever)_** I'm going to use this on your gash. Don't worry, but this might hurt a little… **_(She proceeds to put her hands on Zuko's chest. Both are overwhelmed by the awkwardness of the situation. Zuko's face begins to show a look of pain, but then he realizes it doesn't hurt much. It actually doesn't hurt at all. His gash glows. It heals slowly)_**

ZUKO (weakly): Thank you **_(Katara pays no attention to his response. She rises and begins to walk away from him. We see a shot of her face which is full of confused rage.)_**

KATARA: I don't get it! When I was talking to you in Ba Sing Se, you were so different. You were not the selfish angry jerk I had always known you to be. And then you…(She frowns) and then later you said you had changed! **_(Laughs to herself)_** You know what? I actually believed you! I was so stupid! I was just so happy to finally feel like I could trust you, like you were a genuinely kind person! **_(The camera focuses on Zuko, who is blushing. Katara sees him out of the corner of her eye.)_**

SCENE CHANGE

**_(We see a small shack on the side of a road. We enter the shack. There is a knock on the door. An elderly man carries a candle to the door.)_**

ELDERLY MAN: Who is there? **_(Suddenly, Azula breaks down the door. The man gasps. She stares at the man and pushes him to the ground. She whips out a sword.)_**

AZULA: Where is he? Where are you hiding him?

ELDERLY MAN: Please miss, I do not know what you are talking about.

AZULA: Oh you know exactly what I am talking about! **_(She takes a quick glance at two children, two boys, one about 7 and the other about 12, cowering in fear in the corner of the room. One of them is wearing a straw hat. Azula recognizes it as Zuko's. She drops her swords and grins evilly. The man gets on his knees and begins to cry.)_**

ELDERLY MAN: Oh thank you! Thank you for sparing us!

AZULA: Sparing you? Nonsense! I just had an epiphany… **_(She crosses to the older of the two boys. He is shaking uncontrollably)_ **I want to know where you got that hat…

CHIN: Uh… **_(The boy suddenly frowns and lowers his head in silence.)_**

ELDERLY MAN: Answer her Chin!

CHIN (Angrily): Why do you need to know?

AZULA (frowning): I asked you a question…where did you get that hat?

CHIN:_ **(He looks up and steps a bit closer)**_ Why don't you take you and your fire nation murderers and leave us alone! **(Azula lunges forward and fire daggers appear in her fists.)**

AZULA: You know, I would not think twice about burning you and your shack to the ground! **(_She raises her fists, the boy winces)_**

ELDERLY MAN: NO!! **_(Azula pauses. She lowers her fists and looks at the man)_** Chin! Please answer her question!

CHIN: I…I was walking by the woods…my brother and I…he– _(**Azula stops him. She turns to the man)**_

AZULA: I'm taking him with me._ **(She and the boy glare at each other.)**_

ELDERLY MAN: No! Please!_ **(Azula turns to him and shoots a threatening look. She motions to soldiers to handcuff the boy. He squirms, but the soldiers are able to restrain him)**_

AZULA (to the man): Maybe you don't understand. I'm on an important mission and unless you want your life to end where you kneel like a fool, you will give me what I ask for. **(_They proceed towards the door.)_**

ELDERLY MAN: How long…? **_(He doesn't get a reply. Azula slams the door shut behind her. The man lowers his head in sadness. Azula is now outside. She leans in to the boy.)_**

AZULA: Now I wasn't really listening before…forgive me but, exactly where did you get that hat?

SCENE CHANGE

**_(Aang and the gang have made a shelter from the rain by using their tarp. Aang is rocking back and forth on his knees and keeps looking out at the sky. Every time thunder cracks, he winces.)_**

SOKKA: She's going to be fine, Aang. If we know Katara, she's probably found shelter and will return in the morning.

TOPH: Yeah twinkle-toes don't get all screwy, we've already got one nut big enough for all of us. **_(She motions to the Earth King who is trying to get an acorn from Momo.)_**

EARTH KING: C'mon you stupid bat thing!! You don't need that acorn as much as I do!! **Momo and the Earth King are swatting at each other. Thunder cracks. Aang jumps up.)**

AANG: I'm going out there

SOKKA: No, we can't afford to lose two people in one day!

TOPH: Yes please don't leave me with the crazies!

SOKKA: Yeah…hey!

AANG: I just need to know that she's okay. **_(He doesn't wait for a response and heads out into the storm. He tries to use his glider, but the wind is too strong and he hits a tree. He sighs and begins walking.)_**

SCENE CHANGE

**_(We see the cave that Zuko and Katara have taken refuge in. Zuko is lying down with his head propped up and Katara is standing with her back to Zuko.) _**

ZUKO: You have every right **_(coughs)_** to be mad at me._ **(Katara is surprised by the response.)**_

KATARA: What? **_(She turns to him)_**

ZUKO: I haven't been home in two years. I haven't seen my mom in six. Back in Ba Sing Se, for a while I felt trapped in some pre-arranged destiny I had no control over. I wanted to be able to have something to hold on to, something that would make them all believe in me… make my father not think of me as a failure of a child. Then somehow, I went though a change. I looked happier, and I was. **_(He hesitates)_** And then my sister… she is so manipulative… I just…_ (**He pauses. Katara sits down next to him.)**_She told me if I helped her, I could have everything I had wanted and been fighting for. And now, I truly have nothing… **_(He looks up at Katara who is listening intently. He places a firm hand on the cave floor and pushes himself so he is sitting properly.)_**You have every right to be mad at me. **_(He moans and Katara places her hand on his arm. Zuko catches a glimpse of her eyes, but she quickly turns away. Realizing her hand is where it is, she quickly moves it away. She gets up and begins to pace)_**

KATARA: Well, then I'm not mad at you…as much as I am mad at your sister **_(Zuko smiles to himself. Katara stares at the floor, shuffles her feet, and gives herself a faint smile)_**But I am still mad at you. I mean, how do I know you're telling the truth? **_(Zuko looks up at her. Katara looks up at Zuko and the two of them, this time, are not afraid to catch each other's eyes. Katara stares at Zuko and slowly moves towards him again. Zuko shifts his position again, his eyes still on her. She sits down)_**Your sister, she almost killed Aang. **(She turns away)** In fact, she did, but then I used my… _**(She stops, remembering what she had told Zuko she would use her spirit oasis water for** I thought I would never see him again**(There is a long pause that would be silent except for the rain that is pouring outside. Zuko places his hand on the cave floor, next to Katara's.)**_

ZUKO: Ever since that fight, I haven't seen my uncle. I try not to imagine what Azula could've done with him. **_(Zuko turns away to hide his tearing eyes. Katara turns to him to see the back of his head. There is a look of pity on her face)_**

KATARA: You mean… he never got away? **(_Zuko doesn't answer. He doesn't move. Katara lifts her hand to put it on his shoulder, but hesitates. Instead, she accidentally places her hand on top of Zuko's on the cave floor. Zuko immediately turns to see her hand. Katara sees Zuko staring at her hand and looks down to see what he is staring at. She sees her hand placed gently on top of Zuko's. Katara, embarrassed, gasps and begins to take her hand away.)_**

ZUKO: Wait. **_(He catches her hand as it's about to move. He laces her fingers with his.)_** It's okay. **_(Katara looks up at Zuko. He smiles at her. She shyly looks away and her cheeks turn a bright red. The two of them keep their grips loose as they lower their locked hands to the cave floor.)_**

**_(We see Zuko and Katara sitting in the cave, holding each other's hands. Katara clutches her necklace with her fee hand.)_**

KATARA: You know, if it makes you feel any better, I think **_(She stops herself)_** I know that your uncle is out there, somewhere, looking for you. He is a dear friend to me and the gang, so, you have our support. Well, minus Sokka **(_Zuko chuckles. Katara smiles.)_** This might sound weird, but I don't think I've ever heard you laugh until now. **_The two catch each other's eyes again. Katara pushes back her hair loops. Zuko moves in closer to her. He closes his eyes and leans in to her, leading his lips to hers. Suddenly, Katara moves her head away. Zuko opens his eyes and seems puzzled)_**

KATARA: I…I can't. **_(She pulls her hand from Zuko's. She stands up and backs away from him. Zuko's eyes move to the floor and he stares at it silently. The camera moves to Katara's face. Suddenly her eyes widen.)_**Aang! I completely forgot! **_(She begins to walk to the exit of the cave)_** I have to go back to—

**_(She stops. She is now standing in the opening. Lightening cracks. She looks back at Zuko with a guilty face. She sees him huddling on the floor. She looks at the storm one last time. She bites her lip and returns to sit by his side. She puts a delicate hand on his arm and turns to the storm with a look of fear on her face. Outside, it is almost pitch black and the little fire in the cave is slowly dimming. Zuko turns to her with a look of hope. She turns to him and smiles as if to say "I won't leave you just yet." Both eyes then turn to the storm.)_**

SCENE CHANGE

**_(We see Azula in her carriage. Chin is tied to her chair. She glares at him.)_**

AZULA: Now Chin…it is Chin right? **_(He looks away. She begins to pace)_ **I need you to give me the directions to the exact place where you found that hat.

CHIN: Why do you need them so badly?_ **(Azula stops)**_

AZULA: I am hunting a runaway, an enemy to the fire-nation…my brother…and you are wearing his hat.

CHIN: What makes you so sure it is his!?_ **(Azula walks to him and takes the hat)**_

AZULA: The burn on the hat…you see it… I gave him that burn… Kinda cool, huh?

CHIN: Hmph!_ **(He scowls at the wall. Azula places the hat on her head and looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles. She then turns to Chin)**_

AZULA: You should feel honored! You are helping the Fire Lord's daughter! **(_Chin gasps in fear)_ **Show some respect, because I am not in the mood to teach it to you. **_(There is a long silence.)_**

CHIN: I…I had no idea you were…**Pause)** Why…him? **_(Azula looks at him and looks away)_**

AZULA: Because I hate him with all of my mind, body and soul.

SCENE CHANGE **_(We see Katara sleeping near the opening of the cave. We see Zuko, who was sleeping near the back of the cave, beginning to wake up. He notices that it had stopped raining over night and now it is beautiful outside. He holds his chest and groans as he stands up. He stretches and slowly walks past Katara's sleeping body and out of the cave. We go through peaceful music as Zuko continues on his walk. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks.)_**

ZUKO: Oh no. **_(The camera changes so that we see Aang standing on his path, not too far in front of him. Aang sees Zuko and immediately gets into a firm battle stance. He takes a quick glance at Zuko's gash. His eyes widen.)_**

AANG (angrily): You. You wouldn't happen to have seen Katara, would you? **_(Awkward pause)_ **You know, your **_(Doing finger gestures)_** "water tribe peasant".

**_(Tense music and the camera is on Zuko and Aang. Aang seems puzzled that Zuko hasn't said a word and hasn't taken his first strike yet. Zuko realizes this and slowly and awkwardly gets into a battle stance. There is a long pause. Both faces remain tense. Suddenly, Zuko rises from his stance and breaks into a run. He begins to run back on to his path and back to the cave. We see Aang who jerks his head, puzzled, and begins to follow.) _**

**_(Zuko arrives at the caves just as Katara is waking up. She sees him running and rises. Suddenly, Zuko falls, clutching his chest and breathing heavily)_**

KATARA: Zuko! **_(She rushes to his side)_**

Zuko (exhausted): The Avatar… I saw him… he was… looking for you… he saw me… he asked me… if I knew where… you were…_ (**Katara gives him her water pouch. He uncaps it and takes a swig of water. She looks at him eagerly.) **_We were both in our battle stances, ready to fight, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't fight him, I said nothing and ran**_(Katara helps him up and smiles at him.)_**

KATARA: You know, when Sokka, Aang and I started our journey, the last thing we wanted on our backs was the thought of an enemy, like you. **_(She takes his hand. Zuko looks away, but with her free hand, Katara gently touches his face and brings it back. She stares into his eyes)_** But listen, I don't think you really wanted to be an enemy either, did you? **_(Zuko looks down)_** Aang, he talks about you, about how he wishes that somehow you were never enemies and you could maybe, someday, be friends. **_(Zuko closes his eyes and has a flashback to what Aang said to him after their incident with the blue spirit. He remembered how Aang's words made him think. He opens his eyes again.) _**

ZUKO: Maybe… but not now… **(_The two of them move in closer to each other. Katara touches Zuko's scar.)_**_Thank you for everything you told me.**(Katara leans into him. The can now feel each other's breath on their necks. Each closes their eyes Katara presses her forehead against Zuko's. She moves in to kiss him when they hear Aang's voice coming closer.)**_

AANG: Katara!_ **(Each step back. A tear falls down Katara's cheek. Neither one opens their eyes. Katara begins to walk towards the voice. She opens her eyes and turns back to see Zuko staring at her. She wipes away her tears, puts on a strong brave face, and begins to walk towards Aang. The two finally find each other.)**_

KATARA: Aang!

AANG: Katara! **_(The two run to embrace.)_**I didn't know where to find you. I just needed to know you were okay. **_(He nervously scratches behind his head.)_** I thought…well…

KATARA: Oh please, like I would die without coming back to give Sokka his food first! Well, to tell you the truth, I never made it to the market… But we could go now!_ **(They laugh.)**_

AANG: I mean there was the storm and then I saw Zuko… **(_Suddenly, Katara's face turns to one filled with sorrow._** _I just didn't know what to think. **Tears well in her eyes and she grabs Aang in a strong embrace. Aang, not knowing the cause of the meltdown, hesitantly pats her back and attempts to calm her down. The camera zooms out on the two of them. )**_

SCENE CHANGE

**_(We see a hand brushing a footprint on the ground. The camera pans out and reveals that the hand is Azula's. She gets up. We see a long path of footprints)_**

AZULA (to herself): Once again he will lead me right to him. Oh Zuzu if only you were not so obvious, then maybe this would be a bit more interesting. **(_She turns to her soldiers and Chin)_** Well men, it looks like were going for a walk, and when we get to where were going, we will find… **_(To herself)_** I don't know Zuko… surprise me.


End file.
